


Initiate stress baking.exe

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pseudocode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: This is pseudocode and probably not the neatest either since it's a weird mix of four coding languages in my head.Executable programs are redVariables are blueFiles are tealAnd links to recipes are underlined as usual(Note: the colours only show up if you make sure to turn on the creator's style)





	Initiate stress baking.exe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard coding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565615) by [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae). 



 

begin

 

If Agent.status is not “online” AND reconnect = “Fail” (

run reconnect,

i = i+1

)

If i = 30 OR (current time \- login time) > 28 hours (

Privileges.Q == FALSE,

Privileges.R == TRUE,

move Q to home

)

 

#initiate stress baking

 

goto //recipes

Query (recipes)

print (“What do you want to bake?”)

food =[recipes](http://www.cookingforengineers.com/recipe/185/Nestle-Toll-House-Chocolate-Chip-Cookies)

 

Load food.ingredients

Scan (kitchen)

For j < rownum (

If food.ingredients is found (

“In stock” = TRUE

)

Else (

 

“In stock” = FALSE,

Print to “shopping list.txt”

)

)

If access (shopping list.txt) == TRUE (

goto store,

run shopping

)

 

Load food.directions

run directions

 

If Q.status == “waiting” (

pour wine,

order Chinese takeaway

)

When takeaway.status == “delivered” (

eat

)

 

When oven timer == “done” (

remove food,

wait (cooling time),

eat

)

When Q.status == “full” (

put leftovers in fridge,

goto bed

)

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. It is very hard not to write up a python script to slowly print this out and actually ask for user input.


End file.
